A Time Like Ours
by sweet-sour1511
Summary: What happens when you put a clutzy but pretty blonde, an intelligent redhead, and and a beautiful fashion guru at Hogwarts? You get the Trio 2! Rated 5 star on MNFF!
1. We Have to Start Somewhere

(POV Mariah)

Here I am, again. Standing beside my young father, who is known only for his misdeeds, which there are many of. You should see how people look at me, as iI/i am the one who was a world rebound Death Eater. Yes, you have probably already guessed it, my father is Draco Malfoy. I share many traits with him, though I do not particularly enjoy it. It kind of lowers your self-esteem to a rock-bottom level. I have his blonde hair, although mine is down to the middle of my back, and usually very straight and glossy. On top of feeling the pressure of my father's reputation, I also get my share of the blonde jokes. I also have his blue-grey eyes, and his shape of face. I am very proud, just like him, and that is my favorite part, but sometimes pride gets the better of me, and I feel very stuck up.

In fact, I share so many traits, it's like my mother was just there to make me female. But female isn't bad.

But enough with my ranting. So I'm standing there, in Flourish and Blotts, inhaling the dusty smell of books and other people, all rushing to get their things before the shops closed. The Hogwarts express was leaving the next morning.

I'm only half paying attention as Father rants about the importance of family honour and how important it will be that I get into Slytherin, just him, and Grandpa, and Great-Grandpa, and Great-Great Grandpa... What about iGrandmas/I. God, I never iasked/i to be a Malfoy, but it's me, Mariah Rosalie Malfoy. But you love your Father, and want him to be happy.

I just don't want to be evil.

I just want to get out of this dusty old shop.

Right now.

And go home.

My wish was finally granted, fifteen minutes later, when the late afternoon sun began to stream through the windows, in a Summery-sort of way. i Yesssssssss.../i I thought, as we high-tailed it out of there. I have just survived four hours of shifty glances and musty shops. My personal record is only three and a half.

But my lectures were inot/i over. All through dinner (takeout pizza, Father can't cook) all I heard was "Make sure you have all Pure-blood friends, Half-Blood is fine, but no Mudbloods!" He spat that word. Mudblood. I never liked it, I don't believe in this petty form of racism. I don't see how they are different. They're just... ipeople like us /i. Yea, just like us.

Only their last name isn't Malfoy.

In my bed that night, I felt nervous, scared, and happy to be leaving. I was also scared my Father would be sad. Despite his cold hearted approach to the Muggle-born, I know he loves me. He loves me more than himself, he has said.

I was tired of daydreaming, and tired of dreaming. I was tired of waiting.

I was so tired, I fell asleep.

h

(POV Summer)

"Summer Li Potter! Get down here NOW!"

I rolled my eyes at this cruel form of separation from my passion, music. I pulled off my head phones.

"What is it, Mom?" I yelled back down the stairs, rolling my eyes. My igreen/i eyes. They were totally hot. I really don't like any feature but my eyes, even though everyone tells me I'm beautiful. I have straight, jet black hair and Asian features. The most distinguishing part of my appearance is my green eyes, just like my dad.

My dad is Harry Potter. Sometimes I think it is iso/i cool that my father brought down Voldemort, six months before I was born. Other times it's not so great, when all these journalists come and ask you about your life. Or even worse, deranged Muggles in down town London sometimes heckle you for one reason. That you have inter-racial parents. It's very sad. But today, I am too busy. We are going shopping for my supplies in Diagon Alley! I am so excited about my entree to Hogwarts culture I am shaking. Music calms me down.

"We are leaving in fifteen minutes! Get down here please!"

Let's just say I had that music off my ears and was halfway down the stairs so fast I must have left an imprint of myself behind! I'll check later.

I came into the kitchen, twitching and shaking like mad. My mother was putting away dishes and my father was eating toast. They both stopped what they were doing in mid action to look at me.

"Uhm, Summer, you are looking very excited today! You've already eaten?" A smile crossed my beautiful mother's face. I nodded. "Well I have some good news that you will be happy to hear. We are meeting Hermione and Ron today at the Leaky Cauldron! They are bringing their daughter Arielle. She is your age. We might meet up with Ginny and Neville, too. Oh! Yes, Hermione and Ron just had another baby! She must be adorable, I am so happy for her..." My mother went on and on, but I was just to listen. I have seen pictures and heard stories about Ron and Hermione, Father's best friends at Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to meet them and Arielle.

My father spoke for the first time that morning. "Cho, I have to be going. I will see you tomorrow, at the station, Summer. Good luck today." With that, he disapparated. Then, much to my annoyance, Timmy, my four year old brother came screaming into the kitchen, jumping all over the floor.

"Ti-mmmyy! Stop! We have to go soon, you will need to behave! Hold onto Summer's hand ithe whole entire time/iDo you understand?"

"Yes mommy, I understand." He said bashfully, looking down.

"Good, now Summer, go Floo to Diagon Alley. I'll be along in a couple of seconds." Once again, I bounced my way out of the kitchen.

Soon, me, Mother and Timmy were in the pub, waiting for my Godparents and going over the lists of supplies and my mother laid down rules.

"NO letting go of Timmy. NO talking to strangers. NO going into Knockturn Alley. NO-"

"OK, mum, what can I do?"

"You can take this money, your list and Timmy and go buy things while I wait for the Weasleys. Go now!" I stood to leave when young woman with bushy brown hair came bursting in. She was with a guy about her age, and was pushing a stroller. Behind the couple was a surly looking girl with bright red curls. She had blue eyes, and freckles were lightly sprinkled over her pale face.

"Hermione! Ron! Arielle! And...? Who's this little guy?"

"Girl." Corrected the man with red hair. He bore surprising resemblance to the girl behind him. It took me a minute to realize who they were. I took Timmy's hand and walked over to them.

"Hermione?" I said shyly.

'Oh, dear! Is this Summer? She looks just like you, Cho, but she has Harry's eyes." She turned to me. "It's so nice to meet you, dear!" She gave me a hug. "Why don't you and Arielle talk?" She smiled a warm smile. I turned to the man.  
"Ron, right?" He was itall/i! I had to turn my head right up to see his face clearly.

"Yep. That's me." His blue eyes twinkled as he smiled. Finally I turned to Arielle, who's bushy red curls took over most of her face. I smiled. She gave a little half-smile back.

"I'm Summer." I held out my hand. She shook it and replied,

"I'm Arielle. Want to get our supplies together?"

"Heh, why not?" I leaned in closer. "It might get me away from my pesky little brother!" I jerked a thumb over my shoulder. She smiled. I walked bouncily over to my Mother,

"Mum, I'm going with Arielle to shop. I'm leaving Timmy here."

"Oh? Yes dear, go ahead." I left feeling like she had not heard a single syllable I had said.

Arielle and I hit Diagon Alley with a cheery air and we began chatting immediately. We made sure every last item on our list was high-quality, because, as Arielle said her mother said, "Our academic achievement is crucial to our future, so we ineed/i top of the line books. We really should set aside at least four hours a day and dedicate it to homework. Mother says Hogwarts has a ifantastic/i library. We have to check it out."

Father said this was defiantly Hermione. On our way through Flourish and Blotts, Arielle spotted a blonde girl who had her arms crossed over her chest and was gazing off to the side in a disconnected way. Her father seemed to be giving her a speech, a speech she was completely dead too. I recognized her father as the notorious ex-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy.

I've heard Father talk about him, he was inot/i particularly kind to them during school. I told this to Arielle, she bit her lip and nodded. She told me that she had also heard stories of this young man from her Mother and Father. We avoided them. We would never hang out with iher/i at Hogwarts.

On the way back, me and Arielle decided to hang out during our time at Hogwarts. We wanted to grow up together, like our parents had. The best news of all came when we got back to the pub.

My mother was sitting with Timmy bouncing on her knee. Hermione sat across from her, holding a tiny baby in her arms, which she also was rocking. Ron was standing at the end of the table with both hands flat on the surface.

"Arielle, dear, we are moving to the same city as the Potters! We will be in by Christmas!"

I almost suffocated under the weight of the hug me and Arielle shared.

h

(POV Arielle)

I was SO not looking forward to my excursion to Diagon Ally. I wanted to go to Hogwarts, but I knew of no one else attending the same year as me.

So I wanted to lie in my soft, warm bed forever, just dreaming. Dreaming of Hogwarts forever, carving my own meticulous adventures from the depths of my mind.

But something called me to get out of bed at three thirty in the morning and watch cartoons. I was wide awake. But once the little kid cartoons began playing, I was out cold.

The sound of that retched baby woke me at seven thirty five. Oh, that baby. See my Mom just had her last Thursday, so she cries. A lot. Her name is Okalani. I just want to sleep!

It seemed the minute flew past and I was in Diagon Alley, my red bushy hair half combed and my clothes unmatching. I walked slowly behind my dad as we entered the pub. I look just like my dad. And my Mum. I guess I am half and half. I also contain both of their attitudes and perspectives. This scares me, because they could not be more different. They hung out together in school, along with the famous Harry Potter, whose daughter I will be meeting today. She is like... My "God sister". Please don't ask, because I don't even know.

So the baby was crying and Mum was rushing to get that stroller through the narrow door, and my dad is so tall that when he crashes into them he tries not to fall and kill them both.

Happy thoughts to start the day.

Feeling a bit miserly, I put on a frown, stood up straight and decided I would just be a loner at Hogwarts. It might be okay. My Mum only and two friends, and ishe/i did fine.

But two good friends seems a lot better than none. I brightened up a tad little bit when I saw summer. She seemed very happy to see me, but she was too pretty to be imy/ifriend. I hoped for the best. She came over and introduced herself. I did likewise and offered if she wanted to get her supplies with me. I was waiting for her to say that she was waiting for a friend when she said

"Why not? It might get me away from my pesky little brother." She pointed him out. He was very cute. Both children looked just like their mother, except for their eyes. I had heard Father say that Harry Potter had green eyes. I had almost forgotten he was their Father.

As soon as I and Summer hit Diagon Alley, we hit it off immediately. I felt as though someone who ifinally/i understood me had come along. I made sure we got only the best supplies, because mother was very apt on my success in school. She had been best in her year, and she told me she would randomly owl my teachers to check on my marks. It was a lot of pressure. Maybe our professors wouldn't stand for it. Who was I kidding?

But one thing still makes me wonder. In Flourish and Blotts, we saw a young girl, blonde like her father, who was standing inattentively while her father lectured her. She was tuned out completely, but her father took no notice, and still talked away. Summer pointed the man out, and I recognized him as Draco Malfoy, the Death Eater who was free when Voldemort was destroyed eleven years ago. We decided to avoid her at iall/i costs. I mean, with a father like hers, she ihas/i to be the same way, right? I decided not to dwell on it, because the book-buying portion of this would most defiantly be the most fun.

And it was.

Our day passed so fast, we almost forgot we had met each other that morning. We decided to hang out with each other all through our time at Hogwarts.

When we got back, out parents seemed to be anticipating telling us something. They were very excited, though silent.

"Oh, dear. Arielle, we are moving to the same city as the Potters. We will be in by Christmas." My mother smiled her soft smile. I hardly saw it, because I jumped up and gave Summer a huge hug.

"I can tell they will be friends." My father said, with pride in his voice... 


	2. Something Unpredictable

(POV Arielle)

Ahhh... That fateful day I left for Hogwarts, I shall never forget. The baby was crying, Mum was yelling, the kettle was boiling, the door was ringing, dad was sleeping, and the toast was burnt. Oh, yes, it iwas/i fateful.

This whole time, while I was weaving my way through the chaos, I was thinking, igreat. I will have to miss my first year at Hogwarts, and join next year, all because of this./i

But my Mum, being the ambitious one she is, would not allow me, over her dead body, to miss my first year at Hogwarts. So she hustled me out to the minivan so fast, I barely had time to say,

"Uh, Mum, we just left Okalani and dad behind."

"Oh, your dad will be just fine. He can handle that baby. You should have seen him when you were born, he was seventeen and no idea of even how to ihold/i a baby, let alone take icare/i of one. He will be ifine/i. "

Poor dad. Poor baby, I should say.

But anyway. We arrived at King's Cross Station approxamitly twenty minutes later, at which point mum took off, her bushy brown hair whipping in the wind.

"Come on, Arielle, we have two minutes!" We just got there, and had roughly thirty seconds for my mum to kiss me good-bye and wish me a good term. As I jumped on the train, feeling very hobo-y, I thought I caught a glimpse of Cho and Harry waving goodbye at a window. I scouted out this compartment as quicky as I could, and sure enough, I foung Summer sitting there, her feet up on the seat and a magazine open in front of her. Without looking up, she said,

"Good, you are here. I was beginning to think you were a no-show." She took her legs off the seat and put her magazine away. She faced me and smiled as she said "What do you think Hogwarts will be like?"

"Big. Dark. Scary." We both giggled. We spent a while chatting like that, about whatever topics came to our minds. After a while, Summer fell back onto the seat and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a tube that I could see was labeled, 'Sheer Cranberry'. She swiped it over her mouth and her lips came out looking very very shiny and wet.

"Oh the shinyness!" We both laughed.

"Do you want some? I have tons of new stuff that I haven't used yet." She rummaged through her bag. She pulled out a pink one. "How does 'Pretty in Pink' sound?"

"Sounds pink. I'll take it." She tossed it over and I caught it. I too, swiped it over my lips. I couln't see them, but I assumed they were as shiny as Summer's. Suddenly, she gasped.

"I know! I'll do a makeover on you! I can teach you some more stuff later. What do you think? I will make a great first impression on all the older students, and some of the new ones."

I knew it couln't hurt. "Why not?" She told me to lie on the seat and be still. For about fifteen minutes she sprayed me with several different concoctions, eyeliner, lipgloss, eyeshadow, mascara, you name it, she had it. After the operation was done, I have to say I looked pretty good.

We had just settled down again when we were rudely interuppeted by the blonde girl we saw in the book shop came it, and quickly shut the frosted glass door behind her. She whispered,

"Hide me!" and quickly sat. I was about to ask from whom she was hiding, but my question was answered when an ugly boy pressed his face to the glass. She was brave, and looked him in the eye. He then said something that I never would come out someone's mouth, just because of their last name.

"Hey Mini-Malfoy, killed any Mudbloods lately?" He snickered, then ran off. I suppose he thought it was funny. At this remark, the girl put her head into her hands and began to cry.

"Why is this happening? How come they are doing this to me? I didn't ask for Draco Malfoy to be my father!"

"You know what, when me and Summer saw you in Flourish and Blotts yesterday, we thought mean thoughts too, because of your father. But I've decided it was very wrong of us, and we want you to hang out with us." Summer shot me a look. I shot one back saying, "What should we have done? Give her a chance."

Summer then began to speak.

"Mariah, right? Well, we have twenty minutes, let's give iyou/i a makeover so you can give an awsome first impression." She smiled at me.

"You really mean it?"

"Yes Mariah, she means it."

And so that was our beginning, the beginning of great times, and the beginning of bad times. Things would work out. They all had a meaning, and things are beginning.

So I knew, as we walked out of there later, our arms linked, that this was iour/i beginning, and no one ever could have predicted it. 


	3. World's Strangest Blonde

Mariah sat on the old couch, lost in her thoughts...

I was lying in front of the flickering fire on a soft, worn couch. One hand was being used to prop my head, and the other was draped uselessly over my side. Summer and Arielle sat on the floor in front of the couch. Summer was giving Arielle makeup advice for tomorrow, our first day of classes. Earlier that evening, we had all been sorted into Gryffindor, much to both my happiness and dismay. I was happy to be with my new friends, but then again, I could also clearly picture my Father's expression of rage.

I shook it away. I was inot/i looking forward to that experience. But then, almost as if Father had heard what I was thinking, as his golden owl appeared at the small window and began tapping away with its inch long, fatal talon. Groaning, I slowly fell to floor with a thump, upsetting a blush. Summer stared at me upside down, my light blonde hair covering my face and my feet still on the couch.

"You really that tired, Mariah Rosalie Malfoy?"

"No." I pointed to the window. "It's Father. He is going to go ballistic when he discovers I'm in Gryffindor, I can hardly wait." I added sarcastically.

"There won't be much left of you, will there?" Arielle said, staring at the ceiling as Summer applied a touch of mascara.

"Nope. Probably not, considering his temper. I have the misfortune of looking exactly like him."

"Ah, don't say that, it's good you share resemblance with him. And I've seen class pictures, you do look like him ia lot/i"

I stood up and walked to the window, carving a path through the few second years who recoiled in surprise at seeing me in ithe Gryffindor Common Room/i. Oooooooooo... ithe Gryffindor Common Room.../i. A surly looking boy tried to be tough by standing in front of me and saying,

"I'm not scared of iyou/i, you filthy Death Eater."

"Oh, really, 'cause you want to see what iI/ican do?" I just took a step in and said loudly enough for the whole room to hear,

"Boo." I said this in a flat voice, but wouldn't you know it, he ran off. Summer and Arielle let out a scream laughter.

"G-good one, Mariah." Summer barely choked out.

"Go Mariah! Whoo!" Arielle yelled, her red curls bouncing and frizzing with excitement. I smiled, and then turned to open the window. I got the letter safely from the bird's leg and pushed it back out.

I ran back to the couch and jumped on it. I collapsed into its cushiony softness. The letter was addressed "Mariah Malfoy, From Draco Malfoy.

"Here it goes, wish me luck!"

I opened the letter, wishing that it would not be a bad one.

i Dear Mariah, I am writing to let you know I hope you were sorted into Slytherin. What are your friends like? I hope they are well connected, please tell me their names. This is a brief letter, and I am in a rush, so I must be sending this. Sincerely, Father. /i

I was nearly in tears by this point; he didn't even take the time to write a good letter to his only daughter! I held the letter in my hands, my sadness turning to rage. I crumpled the letter into a little ball and whipped it to the fire. It fell among the logs satisfyingly. I laid down face first into the couch, and began speaking.

"I am dying my hair and getting contact lenses. I hate looking like ihim/i."

Summer looked sympathetic. "No, Mariah, don't. Your hair is beautiful. I wish my hair was blonde."

"And it's so straight, you never have to worry about ithis/i" Arielle added, pointing to her own bushy red mess.

I groaned. "I'm just so tired of being a reject because of what he did. It's not my fault he was a Death Eater. And he still has not forgiven me for..." I stopped, scared of saying what I was about to say.

"Hasn't forgiven what? It can't be that bad."

"I-I killed... her."

"Who, you couldn't have!" Summer seemed very concerned.

"My mother." Suddenly, all stops where pulled and I poured out the guilt I had kept inside for twelve years. "She d-died when I was born, and my father loved her more than anything. It's all my fault!" Tears were streaming down my pale face out of my light grey eyes.

"Oh, Mariah, don't be silly." Summer came up onto the couch and gave me a hug. "It's not your fault. Since when you were in control of whether you were born or not! It's most defiantly not your fault! Now write back to your father." I smiled. Sure. Show him that I can do things a different way. I grabbed a piece of parchment and began scribbling. I finished fifteen minutes later.

i Dear Father, It is quite difficult for me to write this, but I was sorted into Gryffindor. My friends are Summer Potter and Arielle Weasly. I hope this does not distress you, but I am mature enough to select my own friends. I wish you well, Mariah. /i

I felt quite smug as I took my own owl to the window and set that cheeky little letter free. Feeling in much better spirits, I proudly walked to group of chairs, clapped my hands, and cheerily yelled, "Who thinks we should go to bed?"

Summer looked at me and Arielle. "We might as well, it's getting pretty late." She gathered up her things and put them in a small bag. "Make sure you wash that off, Arielle." Arielle nodded. We all linked arms and headed up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

"Wow, my mother might have used this bed!" Said Arielle, who had walked over to the bed she would occupy every night for the next seven years. She jumped onto it, then plopped down and lay spread-eagled on the soft quilt.

"Well, my father has told me that he had a theory that your mother didn't sleep at all. He said she spent most of her time doing homework at the library!" Summer chimed. Arielle laughed and threw a pillow at Summer.

"Well, my family has always been in Slytherin. And my father..."

"Was enemies with our fathers..." Summer said, trailing off. A moment of silence followed, making me think iOh, perfect. I have just created another awkward moment! Just goes to show your intelligence, Mariah. /i"But, it's all behind us now! We are friends, and it's time for new things." Now let's get to sleep! G'night all!" Summer jumped into her bed and closed the curtains. We all did the same. Sleep came fast, and It was not too long until morning dawned with dim promises.

It was raining hard, and we got the new robes out of our trunks on donned them with the curtains on our bed closed. It was a mess, with seven girls all preparing for their first day. I had my uniform on soon enough. It was very cool, in my opinion, with (for girls) and dark grey skirt and shirt, with red and gold along the bottom and collar.

"Wow." Arielle said as she examined her uniform in a full-length mirror. "Holy..." She realized what she had been about to say and stopped. I was examining my own pleated skirt when I said,

"We should go. Breakfast will be cold before we get there if we don't hurry." And we did hurry. And my day, iour/i day was off to a great start. 


	4. Of Devious Plans and No Attention Spans

Summer awaited her friends at the Gryffindor table that morning...

...We began our tenure at Hogwarts that very morning, over pancakes and pumpkin juice. We sat there, awaiting the time tables that were being passed out by a very old teacher. I'm sure she would have killed me if she had known what I just thought. I turned my attention in front of me, where Mariah sat, looking confused, her grey eyes squinted in concentration, and Arielle, who had one foot on the ground on one foot on the floor. She was apparently trying to spot someone.

Mariah raised the goblet of pumpkin juice to her nose and sniffed it. She made a face and said, "How the hell do they make juice out of pumpkins? Aren't they mostly seeds?" I was about to give an answer when the old teacher swooped up behind me and looked at Mariah.

"Miss Malfoy, I do not want to hear such profanity from you again. Miss Weasly! Benches are for sitting!" Arielle quickly sat down.

"Yes Sir!" She cried loudly. "Ma'am, I mean ma'am! Yes ma'am!" She looked down at her plate.

"I hope you do not turn out like your father. Or worse. Your iuncles/i." She passed us time tables with a hint of anger. "Have a good day," She said coldly. "I shall see you after lunch." She stalked off, giving out more time tables, and scolding some more people.

I let out a snort of laughter. "We now know who the loony one is." Arielle laughed and Mariah smiled.

Our first class went quite well, as did the second one. During our time between our lunch hour and break, we stood in the corridor, laughing and talking about some antics that went on during Charms. A Slytherin girl approached us, and looking back at her friends to smile, said,

"Hey, the Ugly Fairy hit you itwo/i nights in a row!" She nodded at Mariah, and then looked back at her friends once more, as they burst out laughing. I stepped up to the girl, my fury heightening.

"She is iway/i prettier that you will ever be!" I yelled. She laughed again.

"I'd like to see that happen." She put on a triumphant face, as if it were to insult this. Arielle gently pushed me aside.

"Let me deal with this, Summer." She whispered. She looked that girl in the face for a moment. She then did what was completely unexpected. She punched the girl. She punched her in the eye, leaving her staggering back.

"You little-little..!" She screamed at Arielle. "This is not the end!"

And so began the biggest girl-fight Hogwarts had ever seen. At least, that was my interpretation of it. Arielle stood smiling, happy that she had defended her two friends.

"I will be off to the library. I have something I must research." She stalked off, her head held high, her back straight.

"Should we go out to the grounds?" Mariah suggested.

"Yes, if fact. I have something, isomeone/i to show you." Oh, was she in for a surprise...

We strolled around the lake, trying to avoid older students who seemed to have fun harassing the new ones. It was noon, and the clouds had cleared away, making the sun shine hot and melt away the dew. We sat down on piece of grass near the crystal blue lake and began to talk.

"There he is." I said dreamily, pointing him out to Mariah. He was about twelve. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. "I was partnered up with him for charms. He is a Ravenclaw."

Mariah plucked a near by flower and put it in her hair. "Why do I need to know this?"

"Isn't he cute?" A strange look crossed Mariah's face, as if she was deciding something she would rather not.

"I... guess so. Why? Are you looking for a boyfriend? Is only the first day, might I remind you." We both giggled.

"I think iyou/i should go to the Valentine's ball with him! My mother told me there are two, one for third years and up, and another for first and second years. I can't wait."

"Ummmm... Summer, Valentine's isn't for another six months."

"I'm planning ahead." We both laughed. After a few minutes, Mariah rolled over onto her stomach and put her hand in the lake, looking for shiny rocks. She leaned in closer, and the tips of her light blonde hair fell past her ears and into the water.

"Do you think we are allowed to swim in the lake? It's so hot out!" She said a hint of exhaustion in her voice. I saw a giant tentacle slip in and out of the water, surprisingly quiet.

"Are you sure? I hear there is a Giant Squid and merpeople in there." Mariah shrieked and pulled her hand out of the water, letting all the rocks she held float back to the bottom.

"Squids? Merpeople? Are you serious?" A group of Ravenclaws pointed and laughed. I heard one mutter, "It's the Death Eater." These people had no mercy. I grabbed Mariah's wrist and stood up.

"Let's go, the bell is about to ring."

We ran back up to the castle, where we met Arielle, who looked positively delirious. She floated over to us, happy as could be.

"Guess what I found!" She said in a sing-song voice. "It's this awesome spell. We have to try it out, itonight/i!" She said this last bit in a hushed tone.

"What exactly does this spell do?" I asked inquisitorially.

"It-" She stopped just as we turned into Professor McGonagall's classroom. "I will tell you later." We took our seats in the front row, took out our books, and sat attentively. Well, that is what Arielle did. Me and Mariah tried our best to look the same, but to no avail. I placed my head on my hands, wondering where the teacher could be. All there was sitting by the old desk was a cat. It looked around the sea of chatting students and twitched it's tail, as if it were greatly annoyed.

This old cat suddenly turned into the teacher. Mariah jumped about a mile beside me, and I blinked several times in surprise. Arielle, however, didn't even flinch. She just got her quill ready, and stared ahead, ready for the lesson. The teacher began to speak.

"Hello, and welcome to your transfiguration class. I am Professor McGonagall. For the next five years I will teach you about..." I tuned her out and stared out the window. I really didn't want to tune her out, but I do before I notice it. I can't remember anything that is said between the time I am out, and the time I come back in. "...If you decide to take the NEWT level courses. Miss Potter, are you with us?" Arielle, still maintaining her smile, elbowed me in the ribs.

"Ow! Uhm, Uh... Yes, I'm here." Mariah let out a snort.

"Good, now today we will just take some general notes on the Transfiguration theory..." She turned to the board and waved her wand. Script handwriting appeared on the board, despite the fact she did not even go within a foot of it. "Just write all of this down, and for homework answer questions 1-15 on page 23. I want complete sentences; we are not five years old."

Seventy-five minutes later, we walked out, notes organized neatly to Arielle's very convenient system.

"Wow that was not hard at all." I said, as we walked out to the grounds for herbology.

"Well, it's only our first day; she is bound to give us a break." Mariah said, obviously quite pleased with the way her notes turned out.

"You really should have listened, Summer. It is absolutely iimperative/i that you pay attention!" She sounded very concerned.

"I promise I will for herbology, I guess I just need to get used to all this."

"You better." She smiled at me, and we entered the greenhouse.

"Now, what about this spell you were going to show us?" Mariah said. We were sitting in the otherwise empty dorm room, anxiously awaiting this spell Arielle promised she'd show us.

"Okay. She said, sitting down on her bed, and checking to see if anyone was coming up the stairs. "There is this one spell. It allows us to sneak out unnoticed, even if we are an inch away from a teacher or another student. But the problem is, it cannot be used in combination with any other spells. It's pretty basic magic, I figure we can do it."

I put my head into my hands. "Arielle, we don't know enough to do this. What are we going to do anyway?"

"Well I thought we could go swim at night seeing as the nights are still pretty warm, or we could go to Hogsmeade Halloween night and see... Whatever is there!" Arielle protested, sure that this would work.

Mariah swayed uncertainly, looked paler than usual and finally croaked out, "There are squids in that lake."

Arielle bit her lip. "There why don't we go to Hogsmeade for Halloween? We should be pretty safe." I thought for a minute. What could possibly go wrong?

"Sure, but as long as Mariah agrees, too." Mariah nodded her head.

"Just so long as we do NOT swim in the lake."

"Okay! Now, why don't we do our homework in the library!" Arielle chimed, full of happiness.

"Sure." I groaned. I then smiled at Arielle's obsession for everything school.

Just before we got ready to leave, a large bird tapped on the window. Mariah looked sick. "It's Father's owl." We sat and watched as she shakily opened the letter and read it out to us.

iDear Mariah,

I am extremely disappointed at your choice of friends. I urge you to make better choices. I have spoken to your Head of House about you switching. She told me it was not in her power to switch you. However, I do want the best of grades from you and possibly a change of friends.

Sincerely, Father./i

We were all appalled at this letter. Mariah looked furious as she took out a quill and etched across the bottom,

iSorry Father, it's my life/i.

She sent it back with the owl. 

"He is so overprotective. He needs to let me go." Mariah complained, 15 minutes later, as we all sat around a table that held many dusty books.

"You're all that he has. He loves you, despite his troublesome past." It amazed me that Arielle could do homework iand/i offer moral support. I turned to my Transfiguration questions. "Everything will work out, Mariah." Arielle added. She leaned in. Me and Mariah did the same.

"Now, about Halloween..." 


	5. In Which Lakes are Found to Be Cold

Arielle and her friends lay side by side in Hogwarts vast grounds...

...Ah, autumn. A wonderful season. My friends and I were lying out in the grounds, watching the clouds go by in the sapphire blue sky. The grounds were silent, except for a an occasional sign from Mariah, and the waves lapping against the shore of the huge lake. I was almost asleep, until Summer bolted into a sitting position and said,

"The spell! We're going to Hogsmeade tonight! I almost forgot! What exactly are we going to do?"

"I thought we could all do something we want to do, so know one is left out. I want to go to Uncle Fred and George's joke shop. They just bought a store in Hogsmeade. Mr. Thomas is manning the one in Diagon Alley. Where do you guys want to go?"

"I think we should go to the book store." Mariah said. She had taken quite a liking to books lately.

"I want to go to the docks." Summer smiled mischievously. Mariah sat up very quickly.

"There are squids there!" She shouted. Summer waved her hand.

"Oh, get over yourself! We won't go into the water, I promise, and it won't come out to get you!" Mariah sighed again.

"What if your uncles tell your parents that we were in Hogsmeade? Won't we get in trouble?"

"Oh, don't worry, I've taken care of all that. We should go back and get ready." I got up, and we returned to the Gryffindor Tower.

After performing the spell on me and my friends, we got outside the castle no problem. The problem was getting into the village. We followed a group of sixth years to the gates, only to find you had to be in third year or above for the Caretaker to let you out. Since we couldn't be seen, we decided to slip through one by one with the groups as they passed. We had to be fast. We were ifinally/i headed towards the village after ten tense minutes.

Mariah tripped. "OW!" She yelled. The group of sixth years looked back, uncertain at the noise. They walked a little faster. No matter what happened, we would never forget the night we freaked out ten people who were five years our elder. I was not in charge of what happened then. Mariah ran ahead, determined to scare the living daylights out of them. She reached up and pulled a ponytail from a girl with dark brown hair. She shrieked and turned around.

"Natalie, there is nothing there. Come on." Now it was Summer's turn. She ran to the girl who spoke to Natalie and whispered into her ear,

"They are coming for you..." Now, you have never heard a scream until you have heard ithat/i. Positively ear-splitting. I took my chance. A boy on the other side of the group turned his attention to his friend. While he wasn't looking, I poked him in the ribs. He yelped and began running, the rest of his friends in his wake. Once they were out of earshot, we collapsed to the ground laughing. We strolled to the docks, chatting about our escapades.

Out on the end of the dock, we all sat and dangled our feet near the water. Mariah, for one, looked like she had gotten over her fear of Giant Squids very fast.

Summer told a joke, and Mariah, leaning forward out of laughter, kind of fell off the dock. Summer scrambled to her feet, and shouted,

"Mariah!" Mariah appeared at the surface, facing us. Her long hair was plastered to her face and she spit out some water, gasping and trying not to panic in the deep water. Summer and I each grabbed an arm, pulling her out. She was down on all fours, gasping and shaking with fear and cold. She reached a sopping hand up to her face and pushed away her wet hair. I helped her up.

"Let's get her to the shop, quick, before she catches a chill." I took off my cloak and threw it around her shoulders. We ran as fast as we could to Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes, my uncle's store. Thankfully it was not very full, and we managed to get to the counter without too many strange looks. The spell had long worn off. Once at the counter, I rang the little bell like mad and yelled

"Uncle Fred? George?" iNow/i I was getting some weird looks. One of them came up to the counter, and seeing a sopping wet Mariah, beckoned us into the back. They sat her on a chair. I began to explain.

"We snuck out and we went to the dock. Mariah fell in, and now we might get expelled and- Please help!" I said this all very fast. Fred gave me a strange look. He then looked at Mariah.

"Don't worry, you won't get in trouble for ithis/i, not considering everything we have done. God, she looks a lot like..."

"Malfoy?" George suggested. Mariah spoke for the first time in ten minutes.

"I'm his daughter."

"Well, you sure look like him. Are you a Death Eater, by any chance?" Fred laughed a bit. I instantly knew he had just said the wrong thing. I shook my head with a warning glare upon my face. Mariah had a strange expression upon her pale face.

"I... am not... a Death Eater!" She breathed, absolutely furious.

"And it's the famous Malfoy glare." Seeing Mariah's outraged expression, he quickly sobered himself. "And I will stop there! How did you manage to fall in the lake, anyway? Severe lack of coordination?"

"Summer told a funny joke, and I fell in. I did not swim. I am scared of squids." She sat up straighter. "And now we need to get back. Without being seen."

Fred looked at George. "We have those invisibility hats. You could use those. They wear out pretty quickly though, you'd have to be fast at getting back." He rummaged in a box. "Here."

I put mine on my head. "iPlease/i don't tell my dad about this! Or mum, for that matter." I put on my best pleading look.

"Ron will not hear a thing. By the way, if you don't mind me asking, who was your mother?"

"Nadira Hawthorne."

Fred gave a little laugh. "Best looking witch in our year, she was." Mariah looked slightly red, and turned to follow us. She sounded a little sick already, but I thought it was just the shock.

The next morning it was horrible. I woke to find Summer sitting on Mariah's bed, looking slightly green, like she herself were sick. I walked over to the bed to find Mariah lying on the bed, her face extremely pale, and she had broken out in a cold sweat. Her blonde hair was messy, and stuck to her face with the wetness. What was worse, her breath had this rattle sound.

I covered my mouth with my hand in shock. "Summer, she needs to get to the hospital wing inow/i!" Summer nodded, and Mariah closed her eyes. I could tell she had to cough, but did not have the strength.

It was fifteen minutes, in the hospital wing that Madame Promfrey made her diagnoses.

"She is going to St. Mungos, the sickness is too far advanced for me here. Professor McGonagall will take you and I shall write to her father." She pushed us through the fire grate and shouted, "St. Mungo's!"

I'm still not used to that, and I've been raised with magic. The nurse at St. Mungo's, seeing Mariah's condition, quickly rushed her away, leaving us to wait in the sitting room.

After about an hour, a very angry looking young man came in. I recognized him, he was Mariah's father. He looked no different than my father had described him. He still looked eighteen. After talking with a slightly annoyed nurse, he sat in a chair across the room.

Twenty minute passed. Summer put on her headphones, trying to pass the time until we would find out what was wrong with Mariah. They were really loud, I'm sure everyone in the room could hear all the words clearly. I elbowed her in the ribs. She shouted,

"What!" After unsuccessfully trying to ask her to take them off, I finally ripped them off her head. I looked around. The whole room was looking at us, including Mariah's father, who had that strange confused expression on his face that I have seen Mariah wear many times. I quietly put the earphones on the seat beside me. Draco was still looking suspiciously at us. He now had an idea of who we were.

I thought we were safe, until Summer, bored out of her mind, said loudly enough for him to hear,

"When are they going to be done with Mariah?" Mariah's father looked straight at us.

"You're the Mudblood's daughter, aren't you?" He sneered. How could Mariah live with this person?

I was tough. I shot back my answer quickly enough. "If you mean Hermione Granger, yes. I also would appreciate it if you could not make derogatory comments about my parents..." I went into a ten minute rant. My equality rant. "... And look where it got you." I finished with a know-it-all look. He scowled and looked away. A short witch came out into the waiting room.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mariah is fine. She has the dragon pox, and she would like to see her friends iand/i you." We all got up. I tried not to notice Draco's cold stare in my direction. I looked at the floor. The room was silent when we entered, although I swear Mariah brightened a bit when she saw us. Summer and I stayed standing, while Draco sat in a chair near the bed. He spoke to Mariah.

"Are you okay? Did someone poison you?" His questions turned to school. "Did you get new friends? What about Mudbloods?" His overprotection's and Mariah's temper combined and I knew in about five seconds there would be a major explosion. I was right. Mariah shot up. She screamed,

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" Mariah calmed down considerably, although she was still extremely angry and spoke with gaps in her words. "I tried, Father, to be what you wanted me to be and make pureblood friends. Do you know what they said to me? 'No, you cannot be with us, because your last name is Malfoy'. They laughed at me, they even went so primitive as to ithrow/i things at me! And then, I found Summer and Arielle, and they accepted me. Out of three thousand people, they were the ones that let me in. Happy now?"

Draco had a look upon his face. The look you get when you don't know what to say, when you're sorry and you don't know how to put it. At once I saw how he was twelve years ago. An insensitive teenager, with a small baby and no where to go. Now it's affecting him. Every decision he's ever made is now affecting Mariah. And he couldn't find the words to say. Soundlessly, he got up, and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry Mariah. I'll see you at Christmas." He left the room. Mariah began to weep softly. I went over and sat.

"It's okay Mariah, things will work out, I promise."

I am bound by my promises. I won't give up.

Ever. 


End file.
